K I S S
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: oOo Special fic for SasuNaruSasu of the New Year Day's oOo ::: "Apa yang kau lakukan jika tahu hal ini… Dobe?" Aku bertanya pada Naruto, yang disambut hawa keheningan malam.::: SASUNARU! BOYS LOVE! *Read and Review, please?*


**Happy New Year!!! XD**

**Warning!: Alternative Universe, Semi Out of Character, Flasback, Sasuke's Point of View, Boys Love. **

**If you Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** K I S S **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**oOo **Special fic for SasuNaruSasu of the New Year Day's** oOo**

**:::** "Apa yang kau lakukan jika tahu hal ini… Dobe?" Aku bertanya pada Naruto, yang disambut hawa keheningan malam.**:::**

* * *

Aku memandang malas pada langit pagi yang mendung dari balik jendela kelas. Jengah, kini kupandang ke bawah, hanya mendapati murid-murid bersusah payah untuk berjalan menuju sekolah, ternaungi rintik air yang menghantam tanah. Aku bertopang dagu, entah mengapa pagi ini sangat membosankan.

Kelasku begitu ramai, apalagi ditambah para murid gadis yang bergosip. Cih. Bahkan rasanya ingin muntah melihat mereka yang berkedip-kedip centil ke arahku. Memangnya tidak ada kegiatan lain apa selain melakukan itu?! Sial, gadis berambut pirang berkucir kuda menghampiriku, ditemani gadis lain berambut pink berjidat lebar. Mereka berjalan ke arahku dengan gaya sok feminim. Ternyata menahan agar tidak muntah itu sulit.

"Sasuke-kun~ minggu nanti pergi _dinner_ yuk! Ada restoran prancis yang baru saja buka lho, kudengar makanannya enak-enak, pasti Sasu-kun suka!"

Si pirang mulai berbicara, terlebih lagi mengajakku dinner bersamanya? Huh, jangan harap!

"Kau lihat?! Sasu-kun tidak menyukaimu, Ino! Mendingan kau minggir aja deh! Sasu-kun pasti mau pergi denganku!"

Gadis pink duduk di meja, sok berlaku anggun di hadapanku. Tunggu dulu, lalu setelah dia mengusir Ino, dia berpikir aku akan menerima ajakkannya _dinner_? Apa gadis ini punya penyakit saraf?

"Diam kau Sakura! Kau tak sadar Sasuke-kun tidak suka melihatmu?!"

Lebih tepat jika mataku sakit melihat kalian berdua. Ingin sekali berkata lantang seperti itu, tapi kutahan, karena aku mempunyai ide agar membuat mereka jauh-jauh dariku. Aku menyeringai sebelum berdiri, tangan kananku meraih pipi polesan _make up_ tebal gadis pink agar mendekat pada wajahku. Seketika kelas menjadi hening, seluruh murid memusatkan perhatian ke arahku yang sebentar lagi akan menempelkan bibir gadis pink genit pada bibirku. Nampak sekali gadis pink memejamkan mata.

"Jangan ganggu aku jika kau masih sayang nyawa," bisikku mengancam.

Sakura menelan ludah dan mengangguk a la robot. Perlahan mereka berdua enyah dari hadapanku, semua murid yang sempat menjadikanku perhatian pun segera melakukan kegitan lain secara tergesa-gesa. Mereka tahu jika belum ada yang berani menantang _death glare_ khas keturunan Uchiha.

Tetapi tak disangka ada satu gadis pengganggu lagi, gadis berambut merah yang kalau tidak salah namanya Karin mendekatiku, dengan dua kancing baju teratas seragamnya yang sengaja tidak dikaitkan, benar-benar pemandangan memuakkan, perlu kuingatkan kalau dia sudah kutolak berulang-ulang, tapi dia itu keras kepala apa tidak punya otak?!

Dia berjalan sok manis sambil menyibak-nyibakkan rok, tinggal empat langkah lagi dia berada di dekatku, tiba-tiba…

"OHAYOU TEME SAYANG~!!" lengking seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal seraya memeluk leherku dari belakang.

Ah… malaikatku datang.

* * *

**~oOo~ K I S S ~oOo~**

**Oneshot. (Happy Ending)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Aku menyeringai melihat raut kecewa di wajah Karin, sekaligus murka walau tak begitu jelas. Mungkin dia kesal melihat gadis yang merangkap sebagai malaikatku ini memelukku dari belakang. Che, siapa suruh mendekatiku? Tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih? Yang lebih cantik dan imut serta manis dari pada kau? pikirku narsis.

Tanganku membelai wajah sang malaikat, mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan, sedangkan malaikat bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di leherku. Perlahan kurasakan Karin terisak-isak sedih, dia berlari meniggalkan kami keluar dari kelas. Para penggemar gadisku yang lain juga menatap tajam pada Naruto dengan iri.

Kesal, aku menarik dagu Naruto agar mendekat, kemudian kucium bibir mungilnya mesra, memberikan pandangan menggoda yang sengaja kusuguhkan di hadapan teman-teman sekelasku. Sesuai rencana, mereka membulatkan mata spontan. Mungkin tak menyangka seorang Uchiha sepertiku akan melakukan adegan menantang, di depan umum tanpa penghalang. Padahal sejak sebulan setelah jadian dengan Naruto aku sering melakukannya.

Kulepas bibirku dari bibir Naruto, mengusap-usap kepala pirangnya pelan sebelum menyilahkan dia untuk duduk di samping kursiku. Yah, kami memang sebangku, di meja paling pojok di belakang pada barisan paling kanan. Sengaja memang memilih bangku dekat jendela, sebab bisa memberi akses lebih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Teme sayang~ pinjam PR dong~!" pinta Naruto sembari melempar tampang melas andalannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengambil buku di laci, sengaja menaruhnya di situ karena aku sudah hafal betul kelakuan Naruto yang selalu memonopoli, ah bukan, tapi meminjam buku hasil jerih payahku memeras otak. Dia tersenyum manis sekali padaku hingga akhirnya menyalin seluruh isi yang ada dalam buku.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Sasame –salah satu teman kelas kami- mendekati Naruto dengan wajah yang selalu ceria. Salah satu gadis enerjik selain Naruto. Dia mengacungkan sebuah penggaris kuning ke arah Naruto. "Naru-chan! Terima kasih ya atas pinjaman penggarisnya!" ucap Sasame riang.

Kudapati wajah Naruto memerah dan agak canggung ketika hendak menerima penggaris tersebut. Namun, mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut ketika aku langsung menyambar penggaris itu agak kasar. Bisa kurasakan Naruto memandangku sinis.

"Pergi," ucapku dingin.

Gadis oranye menggangguk kesal sembari melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kami, sempat dia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku pada Naruto yang masih memandangku sengit.

"Ada apa Dobe sayang?" kataku sarkastik.

"Tidak." Naruto menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. "Istirahat nanti kita makan siang di taman belakang ya?"

"Baiklah," ujarku mengecup kening Naruto.

* * *

"Hoeekkk~!!! Ugh!!"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang berhenti muntah tidak jelas seperti itu Dobe!" makiku kesal pada Naruto yang muntah-muntah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu di sungai kecil taman belakang amat sepi.

Naruto memandangku geram, tapi langsung beralih saat dia kembali muntah.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku," ejekku sengit sambil mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon rindang.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Uchiha Teme jelek!" seru Naruto menggeplak kepalaku dengan sepatunya.

"Hei!" hardikku kesal. "Kau terlalu hiper, Dobe! Apa aku ini sebegitu membuatmu ingin muntah?!"

Naruto menatap tajam padaku. "Hitunglah Uchiha! Sudah berapa kali kau menciumku dalam sehari?! Kenapa juga kau bersikap dingin pada Sasame-chan?! Kau tahukan dia itu calon gadisku?!" bentakknya kasar.

Akting sampai di sini, Naruto melepaskan wig dari kepalanya dan membuangnya ke tanah, menampilkan rambut pirang pendek yang asli. Aku hanya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, mendengus kesal mendengar Naruto mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Satu hal penting, sebenarnya dia itu LAKI-LAKI!!! Tuhan! Apa kata semua orang jika tahu bahwa sebulan belakangan ini aku mencium seorang LAKI-LAKI yang menyamar sebagai seorang gadis polos?! Huh! Ceritanya lumayan panjang…

* * *

Malam minggu, aku hanya berdua dengan kakakku Itachi di rumah, sedangkan kedua orang tuaku pergi begitu saja tanpa memperbolehkan kami keluar dari rumah, dengan kata lain harus menjaga rumah berdua! Bukan masalah, tetapi sangat menjadi masalah apabila hanya berdua saja dengan kakakku yang luma- eh, sangat narsis!

Aku menekan tombol _remote_ TV setengah hati, walaupun aku sekarang sendirian di rumah, tapi tidak adil 'kan Itachi seenaknya saja pergi dan meninggalkan amanah dari Ayah dan Ibu?! Dengar-dengar sih, Itachi cuma pergi mengunjungi tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah dari luar kota, sempat pula mengajakku, heh, mana peduli aku dengan hal semacam itu?

Dari ruang keluaga, kudengar suara pintu utama rumah dibuka seseorang, yang kuyakini bahwa dia Itachi. Benar saja, tak lama setelah suara debaman pintu tanda tertutup, sosok Itachi muncul di pintu ruang keluarga. Aku yang pura-pura tidak dengar masih memfokuskan diri pada acara TV yang tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali. Terpaksa daripada meladeni Itachi.

"Lho? Dia siapa? Kok mirip sama Nii-san?"

"Yap! _My little_ baka Otouto."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar suara cempreng dan asing di telinga sebelum Itachi, sukses membuatku menoleh ke arah suara. Oh, ini dia sumbernya. Di samping kiri Itachi, berdiri seorang pemuda pirang yang tingginya sehidung Itachi, kedua mata biru bocah pirang (asal nyebut) memandangku dalam, entah mengapa, yang pasti aku tidak tahu.

Pandanganku masih tertuju pada sosok itu, hingga akhirnya Itachi mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk. Sadarkah? Dia mendekatiku dan tanpa permisi atau hal lain sejenisnya mendudukkan diri di sampingku! Ayolah, apa bocah ini belum tahu siapa aku?! Err… mungkin belum juga, kami saja baru bertemu. Uh… dia alien darimana sih? Bisa membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh begini?

"Rambutnya kaya pantat ayam! Wow, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya!" seru bocah pirang nyengir.

Huh! Ketinggalan jaman! Masa rambut seperti pant- a-apa?! Sebutan apa tadi yang dia berikan pada model rambutku?! Pantat ayam?!

"Oi Dobe! Kau sinting ya!? Rambutku bukan model pantat ayam tahu! Dasar usuratonkachi!" bentakku emosi.

"Hei! Aku punya nama, Teme! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Ingat? Na-mi-ka-ze Na-ru-to!" seru si bocah pirang mengeja namanya.

Jadi namanya Naruto? Heh! Tiba-tiba niat jahil untuk mengerjai Naruto muncul seketika.

"O ya? Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa model rambut U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke sepertiku 'kan? Itu salah satu pembuktian bahwa kau itu seorang D-O-B-E, Dobe!"

Bantal penghias sofa menimpuk kepalaku, tentu saja berasal dari Naruto yang merangkap sebagai pelaku. Kesal, kupukul kepala pirangnya keras dengan bantal lain, menyeringai puas mendapati dia bertahan dari pukulan mautku. Tapi dia kembali memukulku dengan bantal lagi, hingga perang bantal kekanak-kanakkan terjadi di antara kami. Karena tidak tahan, kudorong tubuh Naruto sampai-sampai ia berbaring di sofa, ditambah aku yang menindih tubuh mungil tersebut. Kemudian adu mulut disertai pukulan menggunakan tangan mengiringi pertengkaran kami.

"Teme jelek!! Rasakan ini!" seru Naruto memukul-mukul dada bidangku.

Ugh. Ternyata sulit juga mengendalikan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terpaksa aku tidak memukulnya lagi, melainkan memegang kedua lengan dan menahannya ke belakang. Aku tersenyum licik menatap wajah imut Naruto yang dilanda kepanikkan di atas rata-rata.

"Lepas Teme! Kau gila apa?! Aku tidak nafsu dengan anak ayam!" bentak Naruto kasar.

'Anak ayam?!' Aku membatin. 'Grah! Awas kau!'

Tidak tahan, kubungkam mulut sialan itu dengan bibirku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua tanganku mengurusi kedua tangan Naruto, kedua kakiku menyela pertengahan kedua kaki Naruto, bibirku… tunggu dulu, bi-bibirku menempel di bibir Na-Naruto…? A-apakah itu artinya…

"Otouto… Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau _pervert_!" ucap Itachi horor menatap nista ke arah kami.

Sial! Tak dapat kupungkiri kalau perlakuanku lebih nista dari tatapan Itachi. Aku melirik pada Itachi melalui ekor mata, entah mengapa bibirku tak mau lepas dari bibir hangat Naruto. Hei! Apa yang teracung di hadapan Aniki?! HP? Kenapa juga terarah pada kami?!

Sadar akan perlakuan Itachi, aku melumat bibir Naruto mesra sebelum melepasnya. Lalu aku pun berlari ke arah Itachi, hendak menjambret HP yang kuduga menjadi bukti kegiatan nista kami. Tapi gerakkan Itachi yang gesit menghalangi acaraku. Itachi menyeringai sambil mengantongi HP di saku celananya.

"Ouh-ouh~ tenang saja Sasu-chan! Kita adakan diskusi demi mencapai kesepakatan. Sekarang duduk!" perintah Itachi sembari mendudukkan diri secara baik-baik.

_Damn_! Mau tak mau aku menuruti perintah Itachi. Aku mendengus seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, sedangkan Itachi memandang kami dengan seringai-seringai menyebalkan khas andalan Uchiha. Ingin sekali aku menggampar wajah sok polos milik Itachi. Tetapi sayang, sebab di sini dalam waktu yang sama, aku telak menjadi tahanan tanpa celah bebas.

"Hapus video laknat itu atau aku akan membunuhmu, Aniki!" ancamku melempar _death glare_ pada Itachi.

Namun Itachi malah semakin melebarkan seringainya, membuatku mual.

"Kau berkata dalam keadaan yang salah, Otou-chan. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang sekarang aku pegang?" desis Itachi tersenyum licik.

Derajatku akan benar-benar turun andaikata Itachi menyebarkan video tersebut, setidaknya itulah pemikiranku saat ini. Bayangkan, seorang Uchiha melakukan adegan abnormal. Mencium sesama jenis, m-e-n-c-i-u-m s-e-s-a-m-a j-e-n-i-s! Aku sangat yakin bahwa Ayah akan memecatku jadi anak. Err… Peduli setan sih, yang penting harga diri sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Aku punya satu syarat, Sasuke. Hanya ada dua pilihan, terima dan kau selamat, atau tidak dan video ini menyebar di seluruh situs internet?" kata Itachi penuh ancaman.

Aku hanya diam. Namun di balik kediamanku itu, aku sangat resah. Apa yang harus kupilih? Menerima, sama saja masuk ke kandang macan. Menolak? Samakan dengan menjatuhkan diri ke Neraka paling bawah. Pada intinya aku sangat bingung, karena aku sangat yakin Itachi akan meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku dan… Naruto… tunggu dulu! Naruto?!

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto, hanya mendapati kepala Naruto yang menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Aku merasa tidak enak jika mengingat tentang apa yang kulakukan pada Naruto, mana aku tadi sempat menikmatinya pula!

"N-Naruto…" panggilku takut.

Sebelum Itachi berucap lagi, tiba-tiba tubuhku diterjang Naruto…

* * *

Huh, aku tak berani melanjutkan ceritanya lebih panjang, yang pasti pada akhirnya aku sudah berada di rumah sakit dan harus dirawat secara intensif selama seminggu lebih, juga terkejut melihat Naruto berdandan seperti seorang gadis polos. Waktu itu aku yang masih belum mengerti betul, menuntut penjelasan pada Itachi.

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu, kalau belakangannya aku harus menerima nasib seperti ini.

Harus berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Naruto yang berubah menjadi gadis polos selama tiga minggu. Pintar sekali Itachi memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto yang ternyata juga murid baru di sekolahku, juga merupakan sekolah Itachi sih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Itachi mengurus pemalsuan idensitas Naruto yang asli pada pihak sekolah. Bahkan untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, Itachi meminta izin kepada orang tua Naruto agar anak mereka tinggal beberapa minggu di rumah kami.

Ayah dan Ibu juga terlihat senang sekali menerima Naruto di rumah, padahal menurutku dia itu sangat berisik.

Satu hal lagi, jangan tanya mengapa nama klan Naruto berubah menjadi Uzumaki. Aku saja tidak tahu.

"Teme! Kenapa kau malah melamun?! Dasar pantat ayam!" bentak Naruto membuyarkan seluruh dunia imajinasiku.

Aku mendengus seraya berdiri dari dudukku, lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan pada Naruto yang masih mengoceh beberapa mantra tak jelas. Kupungut rambut pirang panjang gadungan tersebut dan kulemparkan ke arah Naruto, menyeringai puas sebab lemparanku telak mengenai wajah manis Naruto.

"Pakai _wig_mu, kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel pelajaran akan berbunyi," ucapku mendekati Naruto.

Naruto memajukkan bibir bawahnya, kuyakin dengan setengah hati dia memakai _wig_ itu. "Sial!"

Memastikan penyamaran Naruto kembali sempurna, kami berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus-terusan (dengan –tidak- terpaksa) menautkan jari-jariku di jari Naruto, dengan kata lain menggandeng tangannya sampai ke kelas. Bukannya aku mengambil kesempatan di dalam kelapangan, tetapi gara-gara mata Itachi dimana-mana itulah mengapa bisa aku harus terlihat semesra mungkin dengan Naruto. Satu saja kejadian aku tidak nampak mesra, Itachi siap-siap menyebarkan video laknat tersebut kemana-mana.

* * *

"Hari ini aku mau tidur seharian! Nanti kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, bangunkan aku ya, Teme!" pinta Naruto sambil rebahan di ranjangku.

Kulihat melalui ekor mata, Naruto mulai mencari posisi enak agar tidurnya nyaman. Tak kaget jika sebentar lagi ranjangku akan berubah seperti kapal pecah, mengingat gaya tidur Naruto yang bermacam-macam.

Seusai mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju santai, aku pergi menuju dapur, berniat mengambil tomat segar di lemari es. Dengan tergesa, kubuka pintu lemari es, kedua mataku menyipit karena tidak menemukan buah merah bulat kesukaanku. Satu kemungkinan yang terpikir, sudah habis. Aku menghela nafas pasrah sambil membanting pintu lemari es. Kesal, aku kembali ke kamarku.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, dugaan tepat menyambut, ranjang yang digunakan Naruto untuk beristirahat telah berubah seperti kandang tikus. Kini Naruto tidur menyamping, membelakangi diriku yang masih bertahan di ambang pintu.

"Dobe, jaga rumah. Aku mau ke mini market beli tomat," kataku mengambil dompet di atas meja samping ranjang.

Naruto tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Mengetahui dia telah tertidur, niat iseng muncul di benakku.

Aku naik ke ranjang dengan hati-hati, kuperhatikan Naruto yang masih terlelap memunggungiku. Aku merebahkan tubuh di samping Naruto, berbekal kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala yang menjadi bantalan kepalaku.

"Ng…" desah Naruto menggerakkan tubuh beralih menghadapku.

Aku terpaku menatap wajah Naruto yang ternyata benar-benar polos ketika tidur. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis sembari membelai rambut pirang Naruto lembut, menyisirnya dengan jari-jariku.

Manis sekali.

Telapak tanganku beralih menyentuh pipi Naruto, sedangkan ibu jariku mengelus bibir Naruto pelan. Gemas dan tergoda setan lewat, sekali lagi aku mencuri ciuman dari bibir Naruto. Aku lagi-lagi mencium bibir Naruto dalam wujud laki-lakinya, tetapi berbeda dari ciumanku yang pertama, kali ini aku melakukannya tidak ada unsur terpaksa. Sebab aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Tersadar, di balik semua sikapku yang berkata aku tidak suka Naruto, ternyata kenyataan berkata bahwa aku mencintai Naruto, sosok pirang yang menemaniku sebulan belakangan ini.

Tetapi apa mau dikata, hati Naruto telah berpijak pada gadis lain…

* * *

Siapa sangka hujan akan turun di hari yang cerah?

Sialnya, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, sang jenius keturunan klan terkemuka di Konoha, dengan tampang terlihat bodoh, terjebak guyuran air menyebalkan ini di salah satu tempat parkir mini market di dekat rumahku. Niat awal hendak nekat menerjang hujan, kuurungkan saja niat bodoh tersebut. Selain semua bajuku akan basah, kasihan juga dengan tomat-tomat yang baru kubeli. Apa pun yang akan dimakan oleh seorang Uchiha harus _steril_ dari berbagai bakteri. Itulah peraturan perundang-undangan Uchiha nomor 12 ayat 5.

Bodoh. Masih sempat-sempatnya aku memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Terpaksa aku menunggu sampai hujan sialan ini berhenti. Che, nasib buruk.

"Mmh… Ah…"'

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar suara, ah bukan, desahan maksudku. Desahan seorang gadis tanda… nikmat?

Pendengaranku yang sedang konslet atau memang aku benar-benar mendengar suara desahan gadis remaja? Baiklah, mendengar suara asing saja, beberapa pertanyaan sudah mengerubungi otakku. Ck, dasar.

Penasaran, aku mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru sudut yang bisa terlihat oleh kedua mata onyx-ku. Tertangkap. Dua buah bayangan berwarna hitam dan oranye nampak bercampur di seberang sana, lumayan dekat dengan mini market tempatku berlindung. Tunggu dulu, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tempat sesepi itu? Iseng saja, perlahan aku mengendap-endap mendekati dua bayangan tersebut. Beruntung ada sebuah tempat sampah besar yang bisa menyembunyikan wujudku. Cih, setelah ini aku harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa.

Kedua mataku melebar, tak disangka aku mengenal dua sosok bayangan tersebut.

Bayangan hitam, tidak salah lagi, dia Sai, pemuda penggila seni di kelasku, sedangkan bayangan oranye itu… Apa?! Benarkah aku tidak salah lihat?!

Fuma… Sasame? Gadis yang disukai Naruto?!

Saking terkejutnya, aku berjalan mundur hingga tidak sengaja menyampar sebuah kaleng bekas minuman, menimbulkan suara yang kuyakin mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

'Sial!' runtukku dalam hati.

"Ng… Sai, suara apa tadi?"

Telingaku memerah mendengar suara menjijikkan gadis oranye tersebut.

"Sshh… biarkan. Mungkin hanya anjing kekurangan daging. Lagipula, acara kita belum selesai, sayang."

"Nghh… S-Sai, ahh…"

Merinding disko aku mendengar desahan antara dua bibir yang bersatu dari mereka. Tidak tahan, aku berlari menembus hujan, tak peduli lagi dengan baju dan tomat-tomatku yang akan basah terkena hujan. Pada intinya aku ingin segera sampai rumah. Menjauhi adegan nista yang sering kulakukan dengan Naruto.

Entah mengapa sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku mendengar seekor kucing pirang yang tadi menemaniku bergubrak ria hingga pingsan seketika.

* * *

"Darimana saja, Otou-chan? Kenapa pulang larut?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku mau ganti baju."

"Dasar baka Otouto! Kalau cari tomat sudah ada di lemari es."

"Hn."

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan Itachi, aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Sesampainya di depan kamar, aku segera membuka pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Suasana gelap menyambut, hanya nampak di bola mata hitamku sesosok bayang pirang terduduk di meja belajar di bawah remang-remang lampu kecil.

"Dobe?" panggilku sambil menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

Naruto tak menyahut, kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja. Hah… pasti belajar sampai larut lagi, aku saja baru sadar jika esok ada ulangan. Biarkan sajalah, yang peting sekarang aku harus mengganti bajuku yang basah kuyup ini.

Aku menutup pintu pelan, tak mau membangunkan Naruto yang mungkin telah terlelap. Lalu melangkah lagi menuju kamar mandi, sekalian membersihkan diri mungkin bisa membuat otakku yang kotor menjadi jernih.

Beruntung adegan di tempat parkir itu lama kelamaan pudar dari ingatan.

Terserahlah! Usai sudah!

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, merasa segar kembali. Oleh karena itu aku berniat membaca-baca materi pelajaran untuk ulangan besok, tidak peduli bahwa jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.28 tepat, hampir jam setengah 12 malam. Aku mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih bertahan pada posisinya semula, menghela nafas maklum mendapati Naruto benar-benar sudah tidur. Aku membereskan beberapa buku yang terbuka, menutup sambil menumpuknya di sudut meja.

"Dasar Dobe," ucapku tersenyum sembari mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto.

Dengan hati-hati, kugendong Naruto kemudian membaringkannya di ranjang. Aku memandang wajahnya, berpikir bagaimana ekspresi wajah itu ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dia cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku benci melihat segurat garis kecewa akan terlukis di sana, menghalangi keindahan alami Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika tahu hal ini… Dobe?"

Aku bertanya pada Naruto, yang disambut hawa keheningan malam.

Tersenyum miris, kurendahkan wajahku untuk mengecup kening Naruto singkat, lalu kuselimuti tubuh mungil tersebut dengan selimut yang ada. Selesai, aku berbaring di sampingnya seraya membaca buku.

* * *

"Teme! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau nanti malam ada festival Hanabi di sekolah kita?!"

"Tidak penting untukku juga, Dobe!"

Naruto membanting tas di meja kami, dengan kesal dia duduk di sampingku. Aku menghela nafas melihat dia memajukkan bibir beberapa sentimeter padaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang apa maumu, Dobe?!" bentakku gusar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut frustasi.

Naruto menyeringai seraya mendekat padaku.

"Bantu aku menembak Sasame waktu Hanabi dong," bisiknya di telingaku.

Amarahku memuncak mendengar nama gadis memuakkan itu dari bibir Naruto. Geram, aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas beserta Naruto, bahkan aku tidak menanggapi panggilan-panggilan Naruto terhadapku. Yang pasti saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri.

* * *

Malam hari, festival Hanabi di sekolah kami akan segera dimulai dalam jangka waktu satu jam lagi. Aku hanya memasang tampang kesal memandangi diriku dalam balutan yukata hitam yang terpantul di cermin kamarku, ingin rasanya aku melepas pakaian ini dan tiduran saja di ranjangku, hingga menjadikan arti bahwa aku tidak mau ingin ke festival Hanabi sekolah.

Namun nampaknya Tuhan belum mengizinkanku bertindak demikian. Alasannya? Pertama, Naruto ngotot ingin pergi ke festival Hanabi spesial penyambutan tahun baru denganku, sampai _berpuppy-puppy eyes_ dan merengek-rengek manja padaku (jujur aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir dia akan sampai segitunya), itu alasan paling kuat untukku yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan pergi ke festival Hanabi.

Kedua, ditambah Itachi yang usil mengancamku dengan video itu. Dasar, aku bahkan berpikir sikap Itachi dan Naruto lama-lama menjadi sama, suka mendesakku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula sesekali pergi ke acara sekolah juga tak apalah, hilangkan sejenak sikap tak suka pada keramaian demi Naruto. Itu saja, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Teme, maaf handukmu basah gara-gara jatuh di _ofuro_ tadi."

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat tubuh Naruto tanpa selapis kain pun membelakangi diriku, dapat kulihat seluruh lekuk tubuh seksi nun menawan Naruto yang benar-benar menggoda imanku. Tuhan… cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada hambamu yang penuh dosa ini?

"DOBE! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" seruku panik (setelah sadar sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak) langsung menutup kedua mata dengan kedua tangan rapat-rapat.

Jantungku sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan hingga terasa ingin loncat begitu saja meninggalkanku.

"Lho? Kenapa kau sepanik itu Teme? Lagipula pakaianku ada di dekatmu, Teme! Tuh kan tersampir di kursi?!"

'Tidak! Jangan ke sini Dobe!' batinku gusar.

Aku merasa Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arahku. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah setelah sekilas bayangan adegan mesum melintas santai di otak. Benar-benar mengganggu disaat aku sedang gencar-gencarnya mengendalikan diri.

"Ayo, Teme! Nanti kita bisa ketinggalan festival Hanabi-nya!" ajak Naruto menggeret tanganku yang masih merapat di mataku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kubuka kedua mataku, menghela nafas lega mendapati Naruto sudah mengenakan yukata berwarna kuning polos dengan gaya sepenuhnya laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki, dia sempat mengutarakan maksudnya padaku untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya saat dia akan menembak orang yang dia sukai. Huh, hal yang sangat ingin aku lupakan. Namun kuturuti saja maunya apa. Toh, festival Hanabi di sekolah terbuka untuk umum. Bukan hanya murid dari sekolah saja yang bisa ikut.

Aku harus siap mental ketika menghadapi Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan tahu kenyataan sesungguhnya kepada gadis yang dia cintai.

* * *

"KYA~!!! SASUKE~!!!"

Begitulah teriakkan para gadis-gadis tak jelas menyebut namaku. Benar-benar membuatku muak hingga bingung ingin mengekspresikannya yang bagaimana, tapi tetap saja sikap pembawaan _stoic_ tertampang di wajahku. Aku hanya menghela napas saat Naruto masih berkutat memakan semangkuk ramen lagi dengan lahapnya. Itulah sebab mengapa bisa aku hanya terdiam sambil memandangi segelas air putih yang ada di hadapanku, terlebih lagi ditambah para gadis yang menjerit-jerit memuja namaku.

Siapa yang bisa menduga warung ramen di tempat festival Hanabi sekolah terletak di tengah-tengah? Tepat sekali, tempat di mana para gadis suka berkumpul.

"Dobe, bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini?" kataku sedikit memaksa.

Naruto tidak menggubrisku malah semakin menikmati ramennya.

"Dobe!" bentakku kesal.

Naruto masih tak membalas, dia sekarang mengaduk-aduk ramen yang ada di mangkuk.

Tunggu dulu, aku bahkan baru sadar sedari tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh ramennya sebagaimana dia memakannya dari awal, dia hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen dan sesekali menariknya ke atas, tentu membuatku khawatir.

"Dobe?" panggilku menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

Naruto menoleh, aku terkejut mendapati raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi masam, dia menatap kosong padaku.

"D-Dobe! Ada apa denganmu?!" seruku panik seraya meraih tubuh Naruto dan kudekap dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto menggeleng sembari membenamkan kepala di dadaku. Dia memandangku hampa, lalu beralih memandang ke arah lain. Penasaran aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Kedua mataku terbelalak melihat gadis yang disukai Naruto alias Sasame sialan itu bermesra-mesraan dengan Sai di ujung sana. Aku sekarang tahu sebab dan akibat mengapa sikap Naruto berubah drastis. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama saat menyadari Naruto mendorongku pelan kemudian berlari meninggalkanku di warung ramen.

"Naruto!!!" seruku hendak mengejarnya.

"Ahahaha~!!"

Cih, suara tawa renyah membuatku mengalihkan pandang ke asal suara. Mata onyx-ku menemukan Sai dan Sasame tertawa bersama. Geram, aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

Mereka nampak terkejut melihatku.

"Hm? Ada apa Uchiha?" kata Sai tersenyum palsu.

BUAGH!!

Tanpa ragu aku memukul wajah sok polos milik Sai. Jeritan kaget meluncur dari sebagian pengunjung warung ramen termasuk Sasame yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri Sai yang terjungkal di lantai sedangkan aku langsung pergi tanpa mengindahkan senyum palsu Sai brengsek itu yang dia berikan padaku. Peduli setan! Yang penting sekarang aku harus mengejar Naruto.

* * *

"DOBE!!!" teriakku nyaring di sepanjang jalan yang terlewati.

Namun sosok pirang ceria itu tak kunjung kutemukan. Kecewa hanya mendapati orang-orang yang entah kukenal atau tidak sedang melempar pandangan aneh padaku. Che, apakah mereka tidak merasakan kegelisahanku saat ini?! Dasar menyebalkan!

Hampir aku menyerah untuk mencari Naruto. Tetapi niat tersebut pupus sudah setelah keyakinan muncul di benakku. Keyakinan bahwa Naruto pasti berada di suatu tempat yang sering kami kunjungi. Aku terlewat yakin dia pasti berada di situ.

Kulajukan arah kaki menuju tempat yang sudah kuduga akan adanya keberadaan Naruto. Sesuai dugaan, seiring dengan langkahku yang semakin mendekat ke tempat bernama sungai kecil yang berada di taman belakang sekolah (karena tempat ini yang paling kuat tentang aura Naruto), perasaan lega menyelimuti ketika meilhat bayangan kabur berwarna pirang kekuning-kuningan tertangkap oleh retina mata.

'Naruto!' batinku bersemangat seraya menghampiri sosoknya yang terduduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak memperdulikanku. Dia menenggelamkan kepala di belahan tangan yang tersandar di atas kedua lutut. Napas yang tersenggal-senggal begitu peka terdengar di telinga.

"Dobe?" panggilku mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Alih-alih dia malah semakin meneggelamkan kepala.

"Dobe!" bentakku menggeplak kepala pirangnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme?!" balas Naruto pada akhirnya sembari menatapku sinis.

Dadaku terasa sesak memandang kedalaman bola mata biru itu kini tersayat garis terluka. Beberapa butiran air bening nampak mengiringi deruan napas Naruto yang menahan suatu perasaan sakit. Aku tahu, pasti gara-gara Sai dan Sasame tadi. Sial! Andai saja aku melarang Naruto untuk pergi ke festival Hanabi sekolah, pasti senyuman penggetar jiwa Naruto masih terukir indah di bibir. Ugh… Sial! Sial! Sial!

Cih, percuma juga aku terus menyesali hal ini.

"A-aku gagal, Teme."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto. Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Gagal? Gagal apa?

"Aku g-gagal. Memenuhi janjiku pada s-sahabatku."

Kami-sama, apalagi yang sedang dibicarakannya itu?

"Seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan hati Sasame… demi permintaan sahabatku yang sudah tiada. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak bisa bergerak cepat dan memenuhi permintaan sahabatku?!" seru Naruto menarik rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau kenapa. Dobe?! Janji apa?!" tanyaku menyelidik sambil menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto serta kubawa dia dalam dekapanku yang hangat.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Dulu sekali waktu aku masih kecil, sesungguhnya aku pernah tinggal di sini, bersama sahabatku yang bernama Gaara. Waktu kami sedang bermain di taman kota, Gaara menolong sesosok gadis kecil yang terjatuh dari pohon. Dia 'lah Sasame." Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan di punggungku.

"Sejak saat itu, Gaara jatuh cinta pada Sasame. Tapi sayang… Tuhan berkehendak lain. Beliau mengambil nyawa Gaara sebelum Gaara menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sasame."

Aku merasa yukata yang kukenakan sudah basah akan air mata Naruto.

"Detik-detik terakhir Gaara pergi… dia berpesan kepadaku agar suatu saat nanti, aku bisa berdampingan dengan Sasame."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukkanku pada tubuh Naruto yang bergetar.

"Tetapi kenapa?!! Kenapa aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku! Kenapa Sasuke?!! Kenapa?!!" jerit Naruto memukul dan memberontak ganas padaku.

"Sshh… Naruto," ucapku berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedang galau.

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya lalu sedikit membuat jarak di antara kami. "Uh… Se-setelah ini. Gaara pasti membenciku, begitu juga halnya denganmu 'kan, Sasuke?" Dia menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Aku terpaku ketika menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar curahan hati Naruto. Ternyata… aku tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto mengejar-ngejar Sasame bukan karena dia mencintai Sasame. Tetapi gara-gara Naruto ingin memenuhi janji pada sahabatnya. Bodoh! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?!

"Benar kan dugaanku, Sasuke. Pasti Gaara sekarang membenciku kan? Setelah ini, kau juga akan membenciku kan? Aku memang pantas dibenci!" seru Naruto memukul-mukul tanah.

"Hentikan Dobe!" bentakku meraih lagi kedua tangan Naruto dan menghadapkan kedua mata biru tersebut agar menatap wajahku.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajah Naruto, sedangkan dia menutup mata sembari menahan isakkan-isakaan yang sesekali meluncur.

"Ya, aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Sekali lagi air mata yang ditahan Naruto meluncur keluar. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik kedua tangannya dari genggamanku, lalu hendak pergi berlari meninggalkanku. Namun aku langsung meraih tangannya kasar hingga tanpa sengaja dia terjatuh terlentang dengan bonus aku yang menimpa tubuhnya. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan saat cepat-cepat aku membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirku. Dapat kulihat kedua mata sendu tersebut terbelalak terkejut.

Aku melepas kecupanku di bibir Naruto, kemudian mengajaknya agar terduduk kembali di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Dia menatapku berkaca-kaca.

"Ke-kenapa kau… me-menciumku, Teme?! Tak puaskah kau sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku?!!" seru Naruto berusaha berlari lagi meninggalkanku.

Secepat angin aku meraih kedua pipi Naruto. Kutatap kedua bola mata biru tersebut lembut. Tak butuh puluhan detik ketika aku kembali menyatukan bibir kami di keheningan malam.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucapku memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Kau yang tidak tahu perasaanku 'kan, Naruto?" Kubelai rambut pirangnya pelan. "Jujur memang aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, tetapi tidak pernah sekali pun aku membencimu," kataku mengecup kening Naruto.

"Kenapa? A-apa kau ingin mempermainkanku?!"

Aku meletakkan telunjuk jari di bibir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_I don't like you_…" bisikku menarik dagu Naruto mendekat. Memejamkan mata, aku mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto. "_Because I love you too_…"

Entah sudah beberapa kali Naruto melebarkan kedua mata. Mungkin terlalu syok dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Tidak tahan, kuraih lagi Naruto dalam pelukkanku. Sayang dia tak beraksi apa-apa, hanya sesekali menggerakkan tangan untuk menghapus beberapa tetes air yang menerobos keluar. Lalu rasa kaget menghampiri saat Naruto membalas pelukkanku. Perasaan hangat menyebar di tubuh dingin ini. Apakah itu artinya…

"Sama… Mungkin."

Aku memandang bingung ke arah Naruto yang kini juga menatapku. Nampak semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tertimpa sinar rembulan. Syok hebat datang padaku melihat perubahan sifat Naruto yang tidak terbilang biasa.

"Bedanya…" Dia melingkarkan kedua tangan di leherku. "Aku membencimu…"

GLEK!

Bagai hati manusia yang tertusuk ribuan jarum kecil. Perkataan Naruto barusan berhasil membuat seluruh pertahananku selama ini musnah. Aku hendak melepaskan dekapannya, namun dia malah semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Secepat kilat dia menyambar bibirku. Mencuri sekilas ciuman. Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" bentakku emosi.

Naruto menyeringai licik, sangat berbeda dari sikap awal waktu dia menunjukkan ekspresi seorang pemuda yang ditolak gadis pujaan hati. Dia menerjangku hingga aku sukses tertimpa tubuh rampingnya lebih kecil dariku.

"_I hate you!_" serunya mengecup bibirku lagi.

Ugh! Apa sih maksudnya semua ini?!

"_But, I love you_…" ucap Naruto nyengir setelah selesai mengecupku.

Hah?

Dengan tampang bodoh aku menatap wajah Naruto yang benar-benar polos terhias senyum sumringah. Apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi? Benarkah Naruto bilang dia mencintaiku? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan pernyataan kebencian itu?!

"Teme! Tampangmu seperti orang bodoh!" sunggutnya menampar pipiku pelan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala resah. "Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Apa? _I hate you_?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Bukan! Yang satunya!"

"Eh? Err… _I-I love y-you_?"

Aku menyeringai setelah tahu bahwa dia mempermainkanku. "Jadi? Ternyata kau mengerjaiku? Begitu? Hn?"

"Eh?! A-aku hanya…" Naruto menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah. "Habisnya kau menyebalkan, Teme! Aku kira kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku! Entah mengapa mendengar itu rasanya jadi sakit di sini." Dia memegang pada bagian dadanya.

Senyum licik terukir di wajahku. "Bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Gaara sahabatmu tentang Sasame itu?"

Naruto tersenyum miris, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di pundakku.

"Mungkin Gaara akan mengerti. Aku tidak bisa bohong pada perasaanku sendiri. Yang kucintai bukan Sasame. Lagipula gadis itu sudah punya pendamping yang lebih layak daripada aku. Aku hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti Gaara tidak merajamku jika bertemu lagi." Kurasakan Naruto meringis senang. "Aku bodoh baru sadar tentang perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu."

"Ya, kau dari dulu memang sudah bodoh 'kan?" ejekku memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Ergh?!! Enak saja kau bilang begitu!" Naruto mencubit lenganku.

Tidak niat membalas, keheningan menyambut posisi kami yang tak berubah. Saking senangnya perasaanku telah tersampaikan, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata lagi.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto membuatku kembali berpijak pada dunia.

"Hn?"

Hawa panas berkeliaran di pundakku. Aku yakin ini bersumber pada wajah Naruto.

"A-apa… ini artinya kita sudah…"

Aku menyeringai kecil sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat. "Tidak perlu dideklarasikan dengan kalimat, Dobe. Yang penting kita sudah tahu kedudukkan kita masing-masing."

Naruto mengangkat wajah hingga kedua mata biru itu menatap kedalaman bola mata hitamku. Nafas kami saling beradu. Jarak angin lama-kelamaan semakin menipis seiring dengan Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tak butuh berapa detik lagi bibir kami bersatu di keindahan malan ini. Tapi hanya sebentar karena Naruto segera menarik bibirnya.

"Teme~!" Dia mulai memanggilku manja.

"Apa Dobe?" balasku sarkastik.

"Aku yang jadi Seme ya?"

DEG!!!

Apa?! Darimana Naruto mendapatkan istilah seperti itu?! Ugh! Apa dari Itachi yang sudah meracuni otak polos Naruto-ku?!

"A-apa maksudmu, Dobe?!"

Naruto menunduk. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar Itachi Nii-san sedang menelpon seseorang. Karena penasaran aku menguping sekilas pembicaraannya." Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto bersemu merah. "Aku dengar Nii-san ngotot ingin jadi Seme dan tidak mau jadi U-uk apalah istilahnya aku lupa!"

Aku memandang syok pada Naruto. "Memang kau tahu arti Seme dan Uke?" tanyaku sangsi.

Naruto kembali menatapku. "Err… tidak. Aku juga mungkin baru tahu istilah Uke itu."

Bahkan tidak tahu artinya saja minta jadi Seme?!! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan makluk Tuhan di hadapanku ini. Benar-benar ciri-ciri _Innocent_ Uke!

Tiba-tiba ide licik terkembang di otakku.

"Dobe… hh…" desahku menggoda di telinganya, sedangkan Naruto nampak merinding tidak jelas di pelukkanku.

"K-kenapa Teme?" balas Naruto takut.

Dalam satu gerakkan aku membalik keadaan. Kini tubuhku berbalik menindih tubuh Naruto, dia bergetar panik dalam kuasaku. Benar-benar kubuat seperti kerangka penjara agar dia tidak bisa lari semudah itu saat aku akam mencoba mempraktekkan seluruh adegan yang Itachi ajarkan padaku.

"Begini ya sayang, akan kuberitahu secara perlahan apa arti Seme dan Uke," bisikku jahil berhasil membuat Naruto bergetar hebat.

"T-Teme, k-kau tidak a-akan berbuat… m-macam-macam k-kan?"

Seringai setan bermain di bibirku. "Kita mulai dari Seme." Aku mengecup pipi Naruto singkat. "Biasanya, Seme selalu melakukan ini!" kataku ganjen sambil menelusupkan tangan di yukata Naruto dan mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Ah… A-apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!!" bentak Naruto bergerak gelisah.

Aku hanya tersenyum puas masih melakukan gerakkan merangsang. Kulihat Naruto membuka kedua mata setengah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Bisa kurasakan erangan tertahan meluncur seiring dengan tanganku yang mulai memegang dua tonjolan merah di dada Naruto.

"Bagaimana Dobe? Ini baru permulaan lho," kataku iseng.

"Teme! Jangan sentuh yang itu! Eeh? Engghh… Teme!"

"Seme juga selalu melakukan ini."

"T-Teme~ Nghh… berhenti Teme! Ah!"

"Lalu ini."

"Nhh… T-te-ahh!"

"Dan ini."

"Temmeeeee~~!!!"

Aku hanya mendengus geli melihat betapa manisnya Uke-ku satu itu. Tidak puas hanya mengerjainya sampai sini, sembari tertawa licik akan kuambil keperjakaan Naruto saat itu juga. Khukhukhu…

Hah… Malam yang indah, bertaburan Hanabi yang menjadi saksi agung sebagaimana Naruto menjadi milikku, hanya milikku seorang…

_

_

_

_

_

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Cahaya bergemelap nampak menghias langit malam. Di samping itu terlihat dua sosok roh bersayap dan berbaju serba putih mengawasi adegan nista yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto dari atas pohon rindang yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat duduk.

"Uke ya?" tanya salah satu sosok putih berambut merah.

Kedua mata hijaunya memandang senang melihat dua manusia yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Tugasku sudah selesai 'kan? Yang Mulia Gaara-sama…" ujar sang patner berambut coklat panjang.

Yang dipanggil Gaara melirik tajam pada sang patner. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Neji! Kau membuat hari paling bersejarah milik Naruto dan kekasihnya rusak!" bentak Gaara sinis.

Neji mendengus kesal sambil mengintai Sasuke dan Naruto lagi. "Uchiha memang tidak pernah berubah. Ck. Dasar."

Gaara menatap aneh pada Neji. "Uchiha? Jadi kau kenal dengan kekasih Naruto?"

Neji mengangguk mantab. "Yang punya sahabat di dunia bukan hanya kau saja tahu! Uchiha Sasuke… che, dia juga sahabatku waktu masih di bumi." Ia memandang Gaara dengan senyum tulus. "Lagipula… Kekhawatiranmu berakhir 'happy ending' kan? Bisa kau lihat sekarang wajah sahabatmu yang selega itu tanpa beban permintaan konyolmu?" kata Neji.

Gaara memajukkan bibir beberapa sentimeter ke depan. "Dan kau adalah setan yang merusak acara 'happy ending' itu!" serunya menghela nafas pasrah. "Namikaze Naruto… sahabat yang tidak akan pernah kulupakkan. Suatu saat nanti jika bertemu dia lagi, pasti aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

"Tidak merajamnya kan?" ejek Neji pura-pura mengalihkan pandang.

Urat kening Gaara berkedut hebat, ia menabok kepala Neji keras hingga mengharuskan orang yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei!" hardik Neji memegangi kepalanya.

"Salahmu," kata Gaara tersenyum beralih memandang Hanabi yang masih bertebaran di langit. "Tahun baru yang menyenangkan."

Neji menyeringai licik sembari mendekatkan diri pada Gaara, sedangkan yang didekati punya firasat sangat buruk.

"Kalau sahabatku mendapatkan sahabatmu… berarti aku mendapatkanmu 'kan?"

Gaara menoleh cepat hendak protes. Namun niatnya batal ketika Neji membungkam bibirnya. Perlahan Gaara pun memejamkan mata, menikmati buaian dari sang Hyuuga yang begitu menggoda.

Momen pergantian tahun baru kali ini dihadiri tamu spesial, yaitu sebuah bintang bersinar terang yang melesat kencang, meleburkan bayangan Neji dan Gaara yang telah pulang ke alamnya dengan perasaan bahagia...

* * *

"Lihat Tachi-kun! Ada bintang yang jatuhnya aneh, un!" seru seorang laki-laki berparas cantik bernama Deidara tersebut.

Tachi-kun alias Itachi yang disebut hanya tersenyum memandangi benda yang ditunjuk kekasihnya dari bukit kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari festival Hanabi sekolah.

"Indah 'kan, Dei? Seindah senyumanmu saat menatap penuh cinta kepadaku," rayu Itachi berlebihan.

Sebutir air sukses bergantung di belakang kepala Deidara. Dengan wajah yang terpaksa senyum, Deidara mendekatkan diri pada Itachi yang segera membawa dirinya pada pelukkan mesra.

"O ya, Tachi-kun. Apa aku boleh melihat video tentang adikmu dengan adikku itu?" pinta Deidara memandang Itachi penuh harap.

Itachi menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Yang mana? Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"Un!" jawab Deidara mengangguk.

Itachi menggeleng pelan sambil mecubit pipi Deidara gemas. "Tidak."

Deidara merengut kesal langsung membuang muka ke arah lain. Mau tidak mau membuat Itachi harus menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih dagu Deidara dan mencuri sekilas ciuman manis dari bibir Deidara.

"Dasar seme abal!" bentak Deidara sengit.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Deidara.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus jujur padamu."

Deidara mengerutkan kening.

"Jujur? Tentang hal apa?"

"Sebenarnya…" Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Saat aku akan mengabadikan adegan panas Sasuke dan Naruto…" Ia menelan ludah secara paksa. "HP-ku mati karena kehabisan baterai…"

**OWARI!**

* * *

**oOo HAPPY NEW YEAR DAY'S!!! oOo**

**A-apa-apaan Fic ini?!!! DX *nglempar laptop ke pojokkan* *ditendang yang punya laptop***

**Rekor Fic terpanjang Zuki yang berbentuk Oneshot. XD**

**Jujur pengen nambahin Omake-nya, tapi entar malah kepanjangan lagi. =__='**

**Mana sempet mikir lemon pulak. =____=''**

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


End file.
